


ten

by french_fries



Series: Magecest [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Daughter™ Claudia, Bottom Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Claudia is 15 here, Dubious Consent, Eventual Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Parent/Child Incest, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Soft Viren (The Dragon Prince), Top Viren (The Dragon Prince), Vaginal Fingering, explicit sex and dubcon on the last chapter, my first explicit smut so go easy on me please uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_fries/pseuds/french_fries
Summary: Claudia feels like she will always be just nine out of ten to her Father; forever just falling short.
Relationships: Claudia/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Magecest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722358
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As luck would have it, I have recently stumbled upon a group of severely malnourished Virdia shippers because the tag is basically empty. I was so fixated on growing the Sordia tag that it didn't occur to me how our fellow problematic shippers are scraping for the bare minimum content to survive. So I decided to finish this one Virdia draft in my laptop ^w^
> 
> It ended up being too long so I split it into three chapters. I hope it's enjoyable!

Viren bucked, biting his lip to keep himself from making any sound. His hands made their way to the back of Claudia's head, signaling her to what was about to come.

She had sensed it, too. Promptly, she moved her head quicker a few more times and whined softly before slipping out with a pop. Still breathing heavily, she swiftly turned around and grabbed the napkin from the nightstand that she had neatly prepared before, just like he had instructed from the start. Before she returned to where Viren was lying on the bed in a swift motion.

_No swallowing._

Viren watched as she took his member in her practiced hand and gently rubbed a few times before covering it with the napkin, letting the piece of cloth be soaked in his fluid as Viren arched and sunk his fingernails into the bed sheet, letting slip a muffled strangled noise out of sheer pleasure.

Only after that did Viren relax, sinking into the pillow with a sigh. Giving time for his breathing and heartbeat to stabilize.

"How was it, Dad?" Claudia asked, plopping next to him and resting her chin on his chest, presumably after cleaning herself up and chucking the napkin into the bin. "Did I do it well? You came faster than usual so that means I improved, right? What do I get from one to ten?"

Viren's fingers trailed her face fondly, wiping away the strands of hair sticking to it from sweat. Claudia, in return, longingly snuggled into his palm. "I would give it a nine."

Viren's heart swell when his daughter bloomed into a bright smile in his palm and planted a little kiss on it. She looked so much like her Mother when she smiled that it should have made him feel uncomfortable for many a reason, yet he strangely didn't. All he saw was his pride and joy, beaming back at him. She was everything he loved about himself, in the shape of the most beautiful girl he had ever known.

"I can do even better next time, I promise! I want a ten," she sprung up, pumping her fists. He'd only then noticed that she was already wearing her skirt again and was now fully dressed.

His precious little ambitious girl.

Ever since they had started nearly a year ago, he had laid a number of ground rules for them, some of the important ones included the strict practice of protection runes before any activity took place. No loud noises. No swallowing. No kissing. No completely removing each other's clothing and keeping the physical contact to a bare minimum. Granted, the last one was strictly due to Viren's personal preference of modesty and the last shred of his guilt playing part. 

"I trust that you will." He professionally reassured, then grabbed the blanket before picking up his pants on the floor. "Ah, I should get going now."

Claudia laid back into the bed. "Yeah, okay. I'm gonna rest for a bit."

"Make sure to be back to your room before the sun sets or Soren would dispatch a search party for you. Remember he nearly did, last time."

Soren was so sure Claudia had found herself in a sticky situation when he couldn't find her in her room after his shift ended in the evening. Prior to that moment, Viren hadn't known his children to still be spending so much time together well in their teens when they both had responsibilities to attend to.

"Mm-hmm~" Claudia answered lethargically, already tucking the blanket to her neck and making herself comfortable.

Viren closed the door softly as to not disturb Claudia's journey to slumber.

On his way to the meeting, Viren stopped by his study to pick up some of the books he would need to illuminate the council members about the spell he would be using to solve the famine that had been dragging on for months. Councilwoman Opeli had been against resorting to dark magic during every meeting, but Viren had managed to slowly convince the other members and Harrow.

By this point, the whole castle should know that the woman would never, for the life of her, agreed with Viren's method in her lifetime. Therefore, her being abstain should not affect this decision.

Or at least that was the argument Viren had provided.

When Viren noticed the half-filled glass of hot brown morning potion sitting cold on his desk, he recalled how Claudia had waltzed into his office earlier today to offer him the beverage. He could barely remember how the innocent act of discussing new spells over the beverage had escalated into heavy patting that eventually brought them to his chamber. Last time they had done it in his study, they were almost caught by Prince Ezran who had emerged from behind the painting, claiming he was lost.

Neither of them was eager to relive that thrill.

 _Ah, here it comes._ The guilt.

Viren picked up his pace, hoping to reach the throne room faster so he could quickly get the distraction he needed to drown that noise in his head. Something vicious there that was constantly putting strain into his entire being. Right now, it wanted him to not feel fondness but just disgust over recalling how soft Claudia's skin felt under his palm. How the little whimpers she'd let slip when he touched her despite her hardest attempt to stay quiet like they had agreed to, made his stomach tingle and his mind go mad. How much her willingness to do anything for him had awakened something wild inside him he had been battling to keep hidden.

He couldn't get to the throne room fast enough. His mind was already running miles, recalling how this happened in the first place and mercilessly questioning-- _accusing_ why he had let it go on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Viren's fifth arranged marriage meeting went awry, Claudia questioned for the first time if her Father ever wanted a partner again.

One year ago, Viren sat in his study, observing as Claudia paced back and forth around the room and going on and on about how he shouldn’t be so _picky_ if he wanted to have a partner again.

Really, it was merely his fifth failed arranged marriage.

On top of that, he had every reason to reject today’s candidate. Viren was never one to fuss over looks, however, she was simply not up to his standard in terms of intelligence or basic manner.

Claudia had joined the meeting to make sure he didn’t scare off the prospect like he’d done the previous four times with his intimidating front and impossibly high standards. But with her there, it had only been made apparent that the woman was far from the right person for him.

Knowing Viren's high profile background and his equally high standard, the woman seemed to have been hellbent on impressing him. So much so that she had solely focused on impressing him and had done little to acknowledge Claudia’s presence or pay heed to her well-meaning small talks.

Claudia hadn’t minded, of course, as the occasion was hardly centered around her. But Viren had taken offence.

If the woman were to marry him, she would naturally become his children’s new Mother. And what kind of Mother cared so little for her children?

“We’re adults now, we don’t care for a Mom,” Claudia, his barely fifteen-year-old daughter, had told him after he’d rejected the candidate, sulking. “This is about finding someone who would, you know, stay with you and take care of you when you’re old and grey.”

Viren was just forty and physically healthy. He didn’t want to think of days when he no longer was.

“There’s still plenty of time for that, is there not?” Viren had responded poorly.

Fed up with the repetitive excuses, Claudia stomped ahead to his study for their practice of the day, where she again brought up the topic after fifteen minutes of practicing new spell, which she easily mastered again.

"One to ten?" she'd asked when he praised her quick understanding of the mechanism.

"Nine," he had answered.

"Ugh, what do I have to do to get a ten from you?" she had childishly whined.

Viren was endlessly proud of his daughter’s potential. She could get ahead of herself at times; justifiably so, as she _was_ gifted. Never giving her a ten was his way to keep her humble. It was always a joy to see her grow and steadily reach where he stood. Admittedly, it could be a little frustrating at times to know that he’s improving at a slower pace than she was, but he was unconditionally proud nonetheless.

“It’s almost like you don’t want a partner or something!”

Viren snapped out of his thoughts when Claudia raised her voice. She was now looking at him with hands on her hips and pouty lips.

"They are not what I am looking for."

"Are you gay?" Viren nearly choked at how easily she had thrown the question. "It's okay if you are. I can arrange it so the next candidate is a man."

"I--no, that is not the case."

After all, he would prefer his new partner to be a Mother for his children, especially for his growing daughter. There could be things she could never tell him and that he would never understand. She would need a female parent for that.

"So, what is it? You can always tell me anything, Dad. You know that, right?"

He wondered again, not for the first time, what the problem was.

“It’s… not easy, Claudia,” Viren finally admitted, and Claudia immediately softened. “To find someone who you can trust to stand by your side and not run off with said trust and never return.”

“Are you talking about Mom?”

“There’s no use to hide it, is there?”

Claudia gently grabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb against his knuckles. “Come on, Dad, it’s been so long. I just… I just want you to be happy again.”

“Do you believe I’m not?”

“Well, I don’t know." She shook her head, scowling. "I always try my best to make you proud and happy but I don’t think I’m enough.”

Viren brushed a stray hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “You and your brother are my pride and joy. I don’t need a partner to be happy.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

She smiled. “Okay. You’d let me know if you need anything, though, right?”

“Always.”

Viren leaned back into his seat, Claudia observing his every movement like a hawk. It was almost amazing how thoroughly she could read his body language now. When Viren placed both arms on each side of the grand chair, she was already looking expectant.

“Come,” he commanded in rare, mellow voice, patting his lap.

Not wasting any second, Claudia broke into a grin and _jumped_ on him, then made herself comfortable on his lap. It always made her happy whenever he would let her sit on his lap ever since she was a little girl. She’d already grown so big over the years but it didn’t put a stop to her love for it. Of course, it was less easy to do now that he’s older and she’s bigger and heavier, but he’d always loved treating her to some physical display of affection every once in a while, typically after she had achieved something that made him proud.

"You have done well. That was a very complex spell." Viren began gently stroking her hair.

Claudia had her head on his chest as she faced his left, smiling as she closed her eyes and sighed.

It was less unorthodox years ago, but Viren knew if anyone were to see them doing this now, there would be ugly rumors going around. It was far from his first time getting judged for his parenting style, really. People had been accusing him as neglectful, intense, or overly-strict. But ask any of his children and they would say they were grateful for the way he raised them. As they’ve become such accomplished people at their young age.

It was just a matter of perspective, truly. Viren had since turned a blind eye on needless public opinion. After all, their family knew best about themselves, not others.

Even with this, right now, it was only strange to the ignorant mass. It wasn’t the case for either him and Claudia. It was Viren’s way to show his love and Claudia was perfectly happy with it, so why care for the opinions of strangers?

It was perfectly normal for a Father to show his love for his daughter the way he was comfortable with. He could always ignore the tingling sensation he felt underneath whenever Claudia purred when he stroked her head. Her cheek snuggling against his chest as her fingers clutched onto the fabric of his clothes. Her body pressed closer into his, leaving no more room for God.

Even the way his heart raced was in no way associated with their physical proximity in particular, but merely an ordinary reaction to not having regular physical contact with anyone for a long time. He would have reacted the same if it was someone else. Maybe not Opeli.

It wasn’t just because it’s Claudia. His brilliant daughter Claudia, who would absolutely do anything for him if he’d just asked. His growing, beautiful daughter who’d always waltz into his study unannounced in that tight dress of hers on days when he would contemplate touching himself.

_No. Stop it, Viren. These impure thoughts emerge because of the long period you spent being repressed, you fool!_

“Uh… Dad?”

“Yes, Claudia?”

“I think there’s something in your pants. It’s a bit hard.” Claudia shifted uncomfortably, then, while looking visibly unwilling, she detached herself from him to stand up again.

_Oh, God, no._

"This is--ah, this is, how do you say it? A bodily reaction to physical proximity."

"Hm." Her face scrunched, unconvinced. Arms on hips as she bent over to inspect the bulge. Viren wished he could perform a vanishing spell right there and then. Maybe jump out the window. "But it's never happened before. Are you sick, Dad?" she asked, concerned.

"No!" Viren quickly denied, startling her. "No, Claudia," he continued softly. "I am not sick. Do not worry yourself."

"Hmm... it looks painful, though. Is it self-treatable? Or should I go grab the royal physician?"

"It--" Viren cleared his throat when his voice became too raspy. "It is self-treatable, yes."

Claudia still looked skeptical. 

"Can I do it for you?" she asked.

The innocence in her voice as she asked the ambiguous question had strangely made him grow harder. Viren arched and grunted. It wasn't a good sign for Claudia as she rushed over, kneeling before her Father and grabbing his hand.

"Are you okay, Dad? It looks bad. Maybe I should go call someone," she sounded gravely worried, already anxiously biting on her purple nail. "If not the royal physician, maybe Soren."

"No! No Soren." How in the world would Viren even explain the situation to him? "Please. Just... leave and I will treat this myself. I will be alright, I promise you."

Instead of resigning, Claudia instead scowled. Viren could see her eyes grew dark. "This again," she spitefully mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm tired of being asked to stay out of it and just hopelessly watching everything fall apart after that. What if-what if I leave you alone now and you end up, I don't know, dying because we didn't take it seriously? What if it's some kind of serious disease? What if I could've done something?"

Viren felt a pang in his heart despite the situation. He recalled when Claudia was just six. When Viren would usher his children to the next room every time a fight would ensue. Or made sure they were sound asleep before those arguments took place. Without ever knowing why, she was made to watch her family fall apart and no amount of tantrum or lamenting would bring it back.

"I thought you're finally seeing me as an equal. You promised you'd tell me anything." Her voice trembled ever so slightly. "I tried so hard to climb up here but you're still looking at me like a helpless little girl who should be shielded from everything. When will I ever be enough for you?"

Viren tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his pants. It was such a bad timing. "Claudia..."

"I just want you to rely on me. I don't want to lose you, too!"

"I... I'm so sorry. Forgive me, Claudia. I have been so blind. I have never once tried to see it from where you stand." Viren reached to cup her cheek. "My daughter... you were always here for me, weren't you?"

Claudia nodded, sinking into his touch. "Please let me help you, Dad... I promise I can help you."

"I... I know you would do anything to help me. But, Claudia, this really isn't something any Father should ask his daughter to do."

"There is nothing a Father shouldn't ask his daughter to do. That doesn't make any sense!"

"Once you are older, you will understand." Viren answered.

For a second, Claudia looked like she had accepted the reasoning like the other times he had used it. However, just as Viren was about to usher her out of the room so he could begin _treating_ himself, she continued the conversation he had one-sidedly assumed was over.

"Is it, like, a sexual thing? You always use that card when it's a sexual thing."

Viren spluttered.

"A-ha! I knew it!" She pointed at him accusingly after the discovery. "You're hard!"

"Keep your voice down," Viren urgently shushed, afraid a wandering guard would happen to walk past his study.

Claudia covered her mouth. "Oh, sorry." She continued in whispers, carefully pointing at his crotch. "Is that because of me? Because I was sitting on your lap?"

Viren's head ran miles, attempting to somehow find another explanation for it but somehow knew there wasn't any. "Yes," he almost croaked, looking down in shame.

He could hear Claudia humming in understanding, "I did that..." she mumbled to herself, sounding a little too pleased for his taste. "Because I look like Mom?" she guessed.

Viren pondered for the first time if that was the case. He sincerely didn't think it was, but she had handed him the perfect excuse on a silver platter. He would take it.

Sighing, Viren muttered, "Yes. Forgive me, Claudia."

He could hear her hum again, like she always did when she was thinking hard for a solution. She reminded him so much of when he was young. "Ah!" He looked up at her and saw her tap her nose excitedly before tapping his nose, too. “I know! I can do it for you!”

“Claudia, are you listening to yourself? How—how insane that sounds?”

She had the audacity to snort. “Relax, I know about this stuff. I read it in books. Besides, if it's something I did, I should be the one to fix it. You taught me that.”

Viren almost gasped. “What sort of books have you been reading without my permission?”

“I’m big enough to have secrets, too.” She winked, somewhat sensually. Viren nearly grunted, getting a wave of goosebumps. “Trust me, I can do it! I heard it doesn’t feel as good if you do it on your own. And you have no hope of getting a partner anytime soon.”

“Claudia, I’m confused." He really was. "Why do you want to do this?”

“I want to please you, that’s why. If it’s something I can do, then, why not?” She shrugged, as if she wasn’t suggesting a highly immoral deed that could possibly get them both prosecuted if the truth ever came out.

It made Viren ponder again. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to just take the opportunity. They didn't have to go all the way. And he had always wondered how the her skin felt under those layers of clothes, hadn't he? God knows he had let himself imagine the sensation before.

_Snap out of it, Viren. She is your daughter!_

“Don’t tell Soren," he said before he could stop himself.

Claudia made high pitched happy noises. “Promise!” she cheered. “Thanks for letting me do this. I’ll make you feel good, Dad.”

Viren's heart were already hammering from the rash decision. It wasn't like him. He didn't make decisions on a whim. He was a logical man. 

"It's, um, bigger than I thought." Claudia looked nervous once he had lowered his pants, revealing his erect member in all its glory.

"No talking, please." Viren sighed, inevitably embarrassed by the comment. Revealing himself somewhere that wasn't the bedroom already made him feel like an exhibitionist. He didn't need to be shamed more than this.

"Okay, alright."

Her first time was decent. A tad bit sloppy, but so full of care and love. He had given her instructions that she had religiously followed. 

She had taken his member in her hand, looking unsure but still brave. Viren couldn't remember his first time, but it must be nerve-wrecking for her. Luckily, it was far from Viren's first time being his daughter's mentor. More than anyone else, he knew how to tap into his daughter's potentials. What words to say to push her further. After all, she was hungry for knowledge, just like him.

"Am I doing it better than Mom?" she asked, looking up at him once it was over. There was no envy in her tone, just a need for approval.

"Not yet."

"One to ten?"

"Four."

Claudia cringed. "That's okay. I can do better next time, right?"

He had told her then that there was no next time. It was just a one-time blunder because he wasn't careful enough. Self-control was something he should do best.

Their next time was a month later, when she walked into him as he was contemplating to touch himself when he recalled how she did it for him.

"This is the last time," he had told her. She'd agreed.

It never was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much sexy time in this chapter but next chapter's gonna be wild :)
> 
> I always feel like it wouldn't take much to convince Claudia to begin a sexual relationship with Viren if he'd just asked. She loves him so much, and from the show we can tell how easy it is for him to make her do anything.
> 
> On the other hand, Viren being a sexually-repressed single Dad with a beautiful daughter in a tight dress who's always within close proximity probably doesn't help haha :"D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Claudia get a ten this time?

By the end of the meeting, Opeli had somehow managed to convince the council members to try things her way. Something about female empowerment, yada yada. Viren had barely been listening to her gibberish. 

When he swung his bedroom door open, he didn't expect to see the candles lit and Claudia in her black nightgown making herself comfortable on his bed, her ankles crossed. In her hands were papers he guessed weren't related to magic spells. An unreadable expression on her face.

"Claudia?" he called, closing the door behind him, and only then did she notice him. She could be so immersed in her own world sometimes. "Why have you not return to your room?"

"I did!" She said, setting the papers aside and crawling over to the edge of the bed. Placing both hands over her shoulders to show off her nightgown once she was seated as if telling him, _"See? I already washed myself,"_ before saying, "And then I came back here after playing with Soren for a bit."

Viren didn't question how his teen daughter still called hanging out with her teen brother _playing._

Claudia twisted her body so she could grab the papers by the pillow again. "By the way, Dad, I found a couple of candidates for you. You know, I've learned a lot about your _preference_ over the last few months, if you know what I mean. I'm confident this time it's gonna work."

Wait a second... that was still a thing?

"Look at this one; she likes strong cheese!" Viren went over to sit by the edge of the bed to peer at the paper, setting his staff aside. "The stinkier the better! Eh? Eh?" She elbowed him playfully, wiggling her eyebrows.

Viren mulled, then looked at her. "Claudia, I--"

"Oh, and this one! Seagulls should be exterminated? What? Come on, she must be your soulmate!"

"I don't think--"

"Drumrolls, please! The last one will get you shook! She's a High Mage from Del Bar!"

"It is really unnecessary--what?"

Claudia was smiling knowingly at him. "She's a little weird. She likes dumb jokes and laughs like a viking. But she loves her family like no one else does. Isn't she a ten, Dad?"

"Claudia, it's..."

He came to a halt. _But that's..._

She nodded. "Yeah, Mom said she wants to consider mending things with you."

"But... how? Why would she--"

"I've been sending letters to her." She indifferently handed him the answer. "Told her about the failed meetings. How worried we are about you. And, uh, how I'm always doing my best but it's impossible without her."

Viren's heart sank. "Claudia..."

"Pft, I'm fine, Dad!" She waved her hands in an attempt to sound nonchalant. "But isn't it great? Everything's working out. You can have Mom back. We can be whole--we can be ten again." She paused, peering at him unsurely. "Isn't that... isn't that all we need?"

Was it really?

Viren recalled his life with the Mother of his children. He had been happy, once. For a while after she had left, he wondered if he should have tried harder to keep their family together, at least for the children. But they were so different. There were differences that only grew harder to embrace the longer they stayed together. It hadn't been easy. Especially not as easy as this... _thing_ he had with Claudia. 

Unlike her Mother, Claudia had been far easier to stay with. She had all the qualities Viren had loved about his wife, and all the qualities he loved about himself. Looking at her always brought him pride and joy, something uncommon in his relationship with her Mother, previously.

 _No, you alone are enough. You've always been enough, Claudia,_ went unsaid.

He wondered, if she wasn't his daughter, would he have wanted her to be his partner? If he wasn't his daughter, would he have loved her as dearly as he did today? Those two questions constantly negated each other, creating a paradox.

"Can I get a ten now?" she asked, half-jokingly, resting her chin on his shoulder and blinking adorably. "I did all of this for you."

When he didn't respond to her joke, Claudia slumped, pouting. Mumbling something about him being a wet blanket. When Viren left the bed to lock the door, though, she was puzzled. 

"Claudia," he called her name, firm and commanding.

On instinct, Claudia sat up straighter. Already wary that she might have done something to upset him. "Yes?" she softly gulped.

"Undress."

It successfully made her question, "But we already did it today..." _And you don't like seeing too much skin._

He had his hands clasped behind him; shoulders squared. "How dare you talk back to your Father?"

Claudia felt chill down her spines at his domineering tone. It tingled her lower abdomen. She swallowed an excited whine. Slowly, she got off the bed, holding her breath, eyes still locking with her Father's intense ones. She carefully lifted her skirt, watching her Father as if expecting him to make her stop and tell her he was just messing with her.

He didn't tell her to stop until she was about to remove her underwear. "Get on the bed," was his next command.

Claudia did as told.

"Dad, did I do something wrong?" she asked, trying to sound less anxious than she really was. Rather than a ten, she felt like she was getting punished for failing class.

"Silence!"

It made her flinch. She had never heard him use that tone ever since their Mother left, and especially not at her. Her eyes stung but she refused to cry. It would only upset him more.

Her Father climbed up the bed after he finished casting some spells she could barely decipher. One thing she could tell was that it wasn't the protection runes. He had cast that one later.

Once he was on top of the bed, he loomed over her, one hand next to her head and the other stroking her bare thigh. Claudia wasn't sure if she should look at him or not, so her eyes wandered around unsurely. Her head couldn't comprehend what was happening and why, but it wouldn't stop trying to compose an answer as she lied helplessly under him.

At the same time, Viren took in his daughter's bare body. He couldn't help but compare it to the last time he had seen her bare, all those years ago. When she would still run around and make her Mother chase her after bath because she would refuse to wear her clothes. What he was seeing right now naturally held not even the slightest resemblance to what he had remembered. He had known her to be taller than girls her age, but the way she truly looked under that tight dress of hers had completely overthrown his expectations. Albeit youthful and not fully-developed, her long torso and lean limbs were all covered in milky white skin. Her chest was full and plump and her waist slender and supple. She was so, so perfect.

Her breath hitched when his finger trailed feathery touch along her thigh to her clothed slit, tensing up before relaxing again. Viren repeated the gesture multiple times, picking up speed and hitting the bundle of nerves again and again until she felt something intense build inside her. Claudia gasped and pulled the nearest pillow to muffle her whimpers, but Viren yanked it off her grip and tossed it off the bed. She opted to biting her finger instead.

"It's alright." She didn't realize when his face had gotten so close. "You are allowed to make a sound tonight."

When she didn't stop biting her finger, Viren pulled it away from her. He also took this moment to slip a finger into her panties down to her slick opening. It went in so quickly it was almost as if she was swallowing him with how wet she was. She stifled a moan and clasped her thighs around his arm in reflex. It didn't stop him from moving his finger and taking in the sight of her arched back whenever he hit the right spot.

"Hngh... Dad..." she called helplessly, grabbing his wrist to stop his finger from going in and out of her despite how wet she already was. "I'm sorry..." she whimpered, eyes teary.

Viren shushed. "You did nothing wrong." He gently reassured her, running his thumb across her cheek.

"I did." She furiously shook her head. "I must have! Why else would you do this to me?"

Instead of answering her, he pushed her legs open again, shoving his finger deeper and earning another moan from her. This time she attempted to muffle her voice into the bed sheet, grabbing a handful of it to stuff her mouth with.

“Did you not say you would do anything for me, daughter?” He aligned his member before her hot, twitching entrance.

Claudia peered at where they were connected, covering her mouth in conflicting anticipation. Then she looked up at him with big green eyes, as if pleading. “Can you kiss me?” she asked, almost too sheepishly for her character.

“I don't see why not.” He plunged to catch her lips. It seemed to make her entrance twitch and throb harder, setting her ablaze.

Viren began rocking, rubbing his member against her drenched entrance teasingly as he licked her mouth. Claudia shyly reached for his hair, stroking it lovingly with her slender fingers. He could tell how much she had been longing for this kiss. Perhaps as much as he had been longing for all of this.

Claudia gasped into his mouth when he slipped into her with ease. Her hands leaving his hair to grip onto the bed sheet again. Setting his back straight, Viren grabbed onto her thighs and then started moving.

Once her walls relaxed around him, he pounded into her entrance so hard even his younger self would be taken aback by the raw passion, drinking in every noise she hadn't managed to keep in. The bed creaked loudly but he hardly cared. He had cast a noise-blocking spell earlier, strong enough to mute even the wet noise their bodies were making and Claudia's increasingly loud moans.

It was everything he'd ever wanted.

"Dad... Dad... Ah— _Dad_...!" she called in-between gasps and moans, fingers clawing into the bed sheet and forgetting self-restraint altogether. Her legs falling open wider and wider for him.

Her walls convulsed around him, hot and slick and welcoming. He had forgotten how good it felt to be inside someone. It was almost dizzying.

"Wrap your legs around me," he instructed, leaning forward. "It will feel better."

Reluctantly, she did as told. Even now, it was ingrained in her body to listen to him. He had raised her well.

After a few more thrusts, Claudia had figured out how to synch their movements, making the experience more pleasant for both of them. Her arms that were once stubbornly staying on the bed, had now began searching for him. Viren gladly bent further forward so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders.

Claudia gasped when Viren got up all of a sudden, bringing her with him so they were both sitting on the bed with her on his lap.

"Move your hips," he'd instructed, breathing heavily.

Claudia realized then that he must have been exhausted from all the excitement. She had never seen him sweat this much in her life. Burning with raw intensity of his desire for her. It tickled her heart knowing she had caused this.

Claudia brushed her knuckles against his forehead, wiping some droplets of sweat away before planting a kiss on it. "Rest, Dad. I can do it," she told him, then gently pushed him down so she was straddling him before she bent forward so their chests were pressed together.

Viren felt his heart swell. His hand grabbed the back of her head and the other slowly moved up and down her body when she began rocking against his cock, whimpers and moans muffled against his shoulder. 

After a few more thrusts, Viren could feel his orgasm coming. And so did Claudia. As per their arrangement, Claudia began to bounce harder a few more times before preparing to pull him out so she could grab a nearby napkin and do her usual routine.

“Stay,” he commanded, gripping onto her thighs so she couldn’t slip out.

She did as told and continued rocking against him, heart throbbing in excitement to what was about to come. "I'm here," she whispered lowly, breathing heavily. "I won't leave you. Not like Mom. Never."

Viren grunted, voice raspy from arousal. His arms holding her possessively; so tight it would most likely leave a bruise the next day. He was on his limit.

When Viren shot his load inside her, her body twitched and her fingers dug into his back. Knowing she was also nearing her limit, Viren didn’t stop moving. He moved in slow but powerful thrusts, remembering it as how her Mother liked it.

"Dad, please... don't stop... Please," she whimpered, rocking her hips faster against her Father's cock when he rammed up into her harder. The sound of their wet skin slapping against each other’s completely filled the room now. "I'm going to—" her whole body tensed as she clung onto his shoulders for dear life, holding onto him so tight their bodies were squeezed together.

Viren's eyes shot open when he felt her crash their lips together passionately. "Kiss me, please," she whispered desperately into his mouth. He did as requested, pushing the back of her head forward to deepen the kiss.

It seemed to cause her to her convulse harder, walls pulsing fiercely against his member before she broke the kiss to bury her face into his neck, her open mouth against the skin of his neck.

It was his first time making her come. He pulled back to burn the sight into his memory, heart overflowing with pride when he saw her body shake and twitch. How her chest heaved up and down; the trails of sweat and their bodily fluids on her flushed skin glisten under the moonlight.

"You are a ten.” Viren said once he pulled the blanket over her bare body. “You are mine; from the moment you were born, until your demise. That's enough."

She was the only thing in his life that was unconditionally his, wasn’t she?

Claudia looked him in the eye, still dazed and panting slightly. Her eyes were already teary from euphoria, but his words had pushed the tears out. She buried her face into his shoulder again, biting back a sob. 

“Finally,” she whispered, smiling against his skin.

.

.

.

She never left him. That was enough.

Not even after he had turned into a monster. Not even after he plummeted to his own demise. She had loyally kept her promise. That was enough.

She had always been enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never a fan of my smut writing but I am pretty proud of this one. It's nerve-wrecking to share it to the internet, but I only hope people are enjoying it ^w^
> 
> Kudos/comments keep me pumping uwu
> 
> Next part is [you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896174/chapters/57450424)


End file.
